User talk:Pio387
Close these wikis Please close the "Heck No Greeny Phatom Wiki" and the "Awful Internet Stuff Wiki". --Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 13:37, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please close the Greeny Phatom No More Wikia! Link to the creator's talk page: http://greeny-phatom-no-more.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WHSTChannel14 --Grapejellystainsatbingbang32 (talk) 13:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Staff has closed this wiki. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 13:20, April 25, 2015 (UTC) IP Block Hello! I'm Darthwikia25, an admin on the Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki. There's a user called Wiki Explorer who spams the wiki and creates multiple sockpuppet accounts to evade his block. Could you please IP Block him? Thanks, Darthwikia25My Page 04:01, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I'm a user from the Minecraft Story Mode Wiki. Because he has been causing trouble here too, here are the links to his socking: 1. http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiExplorer His account. 2. http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8023 Him talking about his other account. 3. http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:RageProWolf His second account. 4. http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8332 His third account admitting that he is Wiki Explorer. 5. http://minecraftpocketedition.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:107742 His fourth account admitting his sockpuppetry. http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alex.sapre, http://minecraftstorymode.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Alex.sapre. 20:05, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm LudwigVonKoopa22, founder of the Ellie's Chat Club Wikia. WikiExplorer has been causing trouble on my Wikia on his account SpongeCraft, including harassing my fellow admins and spamming. Ellegaard :D (talk) 20:25, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::SpongeCraft removed all of our message as you can see in the history. He is desperately trying to not get blocked http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pio387?diff=prev&oldid=71393 Your obedient friend, and angel (talk) 12:02, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey there, this is a social issue that you will either have to resolve with the administrators or . If you are concerned about this user and his sockpuppets, block and ignore and they will grow tired. If you decide to contact staff, make sure you provide all information, including these links to threads you have provided us - making your points clear will help Staff evaluate and resolve the issue. noreplyz 12:36, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Tried that, didn't work. Ellegaard :D (talk) 08:42, April 6, 2016 (UTC) More SpongeCraft Hi! On our Wiki, SpongeCraft has created ANOTHER sockpuppet account. ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/User:NinjaFIghterHD1 He is spamming on our Wiki again, and I'm growing tired of it. So, please globally and permanently block him and his IP Address. Thank you. Here is one link leading to a thread of him spamming. http://ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2457 Thank you again! Your friend,WitherstormMy Page 18:32, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'll check the situation out. Thank you! Your friend,WitherstormMy Page 06:52, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if you have noticed, but I have another page on his spamming, where he admits to being SpongeCraft. http://ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2535 Thanks. Juderonald (talk) 10:00, March 29, 2016 (UTC) This guy has created two more sockpuppets: http://ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/User:FuriousBlaze3000 http://ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpongeCraft's_Return Your friend,WitherstormMy Page 08:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC) I am an admin of the Ellie's Chat Club Wikia, and SpongeCraft has tried again. All you need is this link: http://ellieschatclub.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2839. Juderonald (talk) 09:31, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Witherstorm Hello, I am FuriousBlaze3000, the most awesome person. I've been harrassed by a user called Witherstorm. He harrassed me and betrayed me. He is young harrassing and betraying kid. Your Worst Nightmare,FuriousBlaze3000My Page 10:00, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am LudwigVonKoopa22. Do not believe this person. Witherstorm is one of my best friends and he would never do such a thing. I trust him with my entire life. This person has harassed us on Ellie's Chat Club Wikia and Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki and cyberbullies people. He has created possibly over 10 sock puppet accounts to evade blocks. Here are a few of FuriousBlaze's sock accounts. *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiExplorer *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpongeCraft *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brain_of_Albertron *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:RageProWolf *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpongeCraft%27s_Return *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:NinjaFighterHD1 *vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User:FOPFOP As you can see, he's been dealt with before, but just won't leave us alone. Ellegaard :D (talk) 08:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Stop him from calling th stupid police! Pls stop LudwigavonKoopa22 from calling the police cau its not fair that he will make me go to fucking jail! :That is a social issue, and not under the prerogative of the VSTF. Please contact Staff about it.